onemoretimefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoo Sunyoung
Yoo Sunyoung is the female protagonist of Do It One More Time. A woman upset with her husband Daegwang, she, along with him, wishes they had never married each other, leading to the two time slipping. Appearance As the queenka of her high school, Sunyoung is heralded as veritably beautiful. She has long dark hair, bright eyes, and fair skin. In many appearances, she is often seen with a very attractive figure, having wide hips and a sizeable bust. As a mother in her 30's, Sunyoung does not look much different, aside from the notable bags under her eyes. Personality Similar to Daegwang, Sunyoung is marked by her intense dislike for her spouse. Raising their child Joonsu forces her to stay home for most of her maternal life, only for her husband to come home late at night, drunk and desiring sex. She is disgusted not only be his distasteful advances on her when she tries to sleep, but also by his frequent masturbatory sessions, especially while Joonsu is still awake. Not only that, but she is severely disappointed in Daegwang's meager salary for all the time he spends at work. This culminates in her regretting having married Daegwang in the first place, resulting in their time slip. After time-slipping, Sunyoung becomes very opportunistic with her new lease on life, attempting to date Byoungjin once she knows that he would become a very rich man. Her successful attempts at starting relationships allows her to brag and show off against Daegwang, using both her experience as a truly older woman and her charms to easily attract other men. However, not too long after time-slipping, Sunyoung begins remembering all the happy memories of not only her and Daegwang, but especially of their son Joonsu, whom ceased to exist when they time-slipped. While she initially sets the goal for herself to forget everything about her previous life using the "one-night stand" rule of time-slippers, she inevitably breaks down crying on multiple occasions whenever a memory of Joonsu surfaces, showing how much she loved her son. Eventually, this leads her to almost raping Daegwang as a mentally-lapsed attempt at getting Joonsu back, though she comes back to her senses before anything serious could be done. Rarely she will react to Daegwang's action with anything but disdain, but there are a handful of scenarios where she learns of his indirect attempts at giving her a better life, causing her to poorly stifle feelings of gratefulness and flattery. She tries to date two different guys but was unsucessful(ch 2-30). As Of Chapter 38 She Joined Shin Young Jin's Fashion Company And Did A Bikini Shoot For A Magzine And Become A famous Model In Ch 61(actually shown in Ch 72-73) However As Of Now She Falls In Trap Of Minhae And Nahee(Yellow Hair Girl) And Breaks Of All The Ties With Daegwang. After Two Years She kinda gave up on going to the past as Daegwang didn’t wanted to meet her She Went To Italy To Train to Be fashion Model And Comes Back After 1 And Half Year And It Also Gets Confirmed That She Is In Relationship With Shin young jin(President Of Her Company) .She Later Has A Total Makeover Of Her Avatar And Becomes The Top Model Of An Shin's company.She Later Devolopes A Sexual relationship with her Company President Shin young jin.She Later Gets A New Apartment After She Gets Angry On Her Boss For Finding About Her Past.She Is Unable To Forget About her past revolving around her Husband and Baby and she regrets as she cant go to the past to see her baby, its like she has given up on going to the past which makes her pretty sad in manhwa ,as of chapter 89 she has left shin young jin’s company.She got mad at Shin when he told her to discard her past memories and also he hided the fact about knowing her past(for 2 years) in chapter 76(she fell due to mental breakdown) as she cant do that an eventually cries standing in a rain,though after that incident her attitude toward shin has changed,though later broke up with him in chapter 79. As of Chapter 83 She Has Hired A Detective To Find Out What Her Daegwang is Doing Though She Meets Him After 2 Years As He Was On A Walk Alone And She Was Going Home Both Were Suprised To See Each Other In chapter 84 she meets her husband Daegwang after 2 years though the husband fails to recongnize her this lead to her crying Though Daegwang recognize her later as a famous fashion model but not as his wife,she tells him that she had come to meet someone but it looks like he wont be coming(indicating towards him). Daegwang tells him he will help her find that person,though she tells him thanks but dont bother and leaves from there making sad face,she also lies to him about that Daegwang was his senior in the college As Of Now She Met Nahee And They Discuss There Past Life Problems and Looks Like She has Left Shin Young Jin's Company... As of Chapter 89 she is regretting to be here as she got involved in other people’s lives. As of Chapter 91 we got a rough idea that she wants to be with Daegwang and Joonshu Sunyoung meets Daegwang in ch 94 As of Chapter 95 Daegwang Wrote A letter to sunyoung and wanted to meet her,in that letter he wanted to start over again with sunyoung but this time slowly. And we also got to know that sunyoung also wanted to start again with Daegwang In chapter 96 they met each other and agreed to start over again,Sunyoung and Daengwang Understand The meaning of relationship and the honeymoon(see chapter 96) In Ch 100 Later Sunyoung is killed by goon alongwith Daengwang which leads them to go back to there previous timeline in 2016(it was just a dream the past travelling adventure was just a dream all sex was null and void) In 2026 Sunyoung and Daengwang bond is strong and Sunyoung Opened A Online Shopping mall for kids which is popular in korea and they are thinking to promote it in other countries. They again go to there reunion in 2026 and meet there college friend Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Time-Slippers